Love For One Loveless
by Amulet.Neko
Summary: Sasuke die and it is effecting Naruto alot. What happens if Sasuke comes back to life.....but as a 3 year old! He's doesn't remember nothing. NaruSasu, KakaIru, LeeSaku, Other.
1. Prologue: No Love Yet

** Prologue**

What would happen if everyone was given a second changes in life? Will they be given a changes to rewrite everything or could someone else rewrite it for you.

Five weeks and four day that was how long my best friend. Sasuke Uchiha was killed, no matter what anybody said, how many people called him a traitor. He didn't deserve none of this. He didn't deserve death. Why the hell did you do that bastard, why the hell did you have to die… and because of me.

Naruto Uzumaki was getting ready to go to bed. For the whole time his best friend death was effecting him, he couldn't get over the fact that his death of his best friend was his fault.

Flash back--

_It was a hung fight between the leaf village and the Akatsuki. No one know what had happen to Itachi Uchiha, There were rumors that the older Uchiha die not many people believe them. Sasuke Uchiha was one of them that didn't believe that stuff. He continue fight the Akatsuki it was the only clue to finding his older brother. During the war Sasuke was fighting Pain the Akatsuki leader. They were both almost out of chakra, just when they were both in the middle of their fight, Naruto came to help Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke team up and were almost ready to kill Pain. Then just when Naruto let his guard down Pain put his final move to take the nine tails with him, but what surprise both Naruto and Pain was that just when it was about to hit Naruto. Sasuke blocked the attack and was hit right into his heart. That was when Naruto lost control, Kyuubi was in his 9__th__ tails. Killing Pain was a really painful attack, less then a second Pain was __**Dead**__ and with that the war ended._

_But not in a happy ending. Naruto get back in control and saw the Uchiha in he ground almost in his death._

_Naruto ran to his best friend…maybe even more in that. _

"_Sasuke __**You**__ have to open your eye come on Teme (Bastard) Stay Awake!!"_

"_N-Naru" came a weakest of whispers._

"_Sasuke….please….please just stay awake…please Sasuke….Breath, everything going to be alright. I'm not letting you leave me again!!" Naruto voices sound like utter terror. Both of their bodies were shivering violently by them, though for another reason._

_Sasuke eye close, then opened weakly. The pair of eyes opening only a inch -- looking at the his blond dobe not wanting to forget his dear friend-- then closed again. Then Sasuke did what he haven't done in many years-- he cried. Not wanting to make his best friend sad like this. _

"_S'rry…", He forced out, a very weak whisper. There were a lot of thing he was apologizing for, and only with that one breath left._

_Naruto eye widened only understand that the other one would never open again. "no… __**Sasuke please open your eye, didn't leave me Sasuke please!!"**__ The tattered body fell hopelessly, holding the lifeless body pulled it as if trying to give it warmth._

_But no matter how long time passed, there was no response whatsoever. The only was the sods that grew harder._

"_Don't leave me"_

Back To Reality--

Naruto was getting to bed but no matter what he couldn't sleep. Ever time he fell asleep he would picture the terrible night in his head. Naruto was never one to stay sad . If you were sad you would find a was out of it. You couldn't stay like that forever, but he was having a really difficult time to recover. He looked at the clock.

'12 o'clock…. Five weeks and five days now…. Yet it feels like it happen yesterday '

With that though Naruto went into a deep sleep.

--

'Where am I?'

"_Naruto Uzumaki"_

Naruto blink, try to get the image in his eye. In front of him what a man, he looked like a man of 20 years old, with a kind face. His hair was sliver like the moon light and his eye were as the blue aqua. He wore a white rode that matched his sliver moon light hair.

'who are you'

"_My name is Kazuhiro, I am what you humans call a Guardian"_

'Guardian? What do u have to do with me?'

" _Well I do know that you are friend with Sasuke Uchiha am I wrong?"_

'Sasuke? W-wha do u know about Sasuke?'

"_I know that Sasuke did not deserved to die, some people think that Sasuke was meant to die and that everyone one would be better off with him dead… what do you think Naruto was Sasuke get what he deserved "_

Naruto's heart hurt so much think of the Uchiha. He squeezed his eye tightly shut.

"No Sasuke **Didn't **deserved it, all his life he only think of his brother, because what else was he suppose to do. He went out to look for Itachi cause Sasuke though if he kills him that he would get out from his darkest. Sasuke only wanted relief, he wanted to get away from the pain in his heart, he didn't wanted death and now he could never live a life with out being in Itachi shadow …. He could never live in peace.'

Naruto tighten his eye even more, try to fight the tears that were coming. No matter what he did he couldn't fight back. Kazuhiro look at Naruto, he eye soften.

" _Your right Naruto…. He didn't deserved it .. That is why I will bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the living."_

'wha?'

" _Naruto Uzumaki it is your job to let Sasuke Uchiha have the life he deserved, take go care of him and love him with your life… when your wake up. He will be with you, but it may not be what you think._

_Good Luck."_

Kazuhiro said giving Naruto a warm smile, as he started to fad.

'Thank You'

--

**TBC**

**End of Prologue**

**--**

Ok this is my first long storie that i'm making. Please review

Moon-Light-Saki


	2. Chapter One: First Time

**Chapter 1- First Time**

Sun was rising slowly as Naruto was trying so hard to wake up. 'damn sun go away.' Slowly opening his eyes, He was looking around when he notice to there was something on his bed. He try to poke up when it moved a little. Then Naruto realize that there was a living thing on his bed. As anyone would do if they think a stranger was on your bed.

"AAAHHH!!" Naruto scream falling off of his bed.

"W-Wha the hell is that' Naruto scream in his head. Slowly he moved to the edge of the bed. There was a bump under the blanket on the bed. ' It's doesn't look nothing like a puppy'. At first he would have though that it would be a animal that went inside of his house. He lifted the blanket, taking a little peak under it. After looking, he pull the blanket down in a second the moment he saw. Trying to think that he wasn't hallucinating or anything. He lifted up the blanket again.

" What in the". Right there was a little body laying there, his raven hair on a navy blue pillow with a blue pillow. 'A little kid' Naruto though hard, some he doesn't really do. A little kid that didn't look nothing much then a 3 year old sleeping on his bed. He had raven hair that looked a little spike up on the back. He had a baby blue shirt and white pants on. Then what a face that was of a little Angel.

'… _when your wake up. He will be with you'_

Naruto suddenly remember the 'Dream' he had last night. He got closer to the little boy's face looking at he closely. Once he saw he really closely, it hit him right there. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted backing away from the bed. ' What's going on why is Sasuke a little kid'.

'… _but it may not be what you think. Good Luck.'_

" That guardian what was his name…. Kazuhiro…he bring Sasuke back to life" Naruto mumble. He went over the bed and looked at Sasuke's face again.

" Sasuke" Naruto said softly, brushing his hand across Sasuke face. Naruto though about the time his last saw Sasuke's face.

"_S'rry…", _

_Naruto started crying of having his friend back, sure he was a 3 year old but it was still his best friend. Naruto opened his eyes, seeing at some of tears woke up the little boy. Sasuke was opening his eye, you could see the dark soft eyes starting to open up. Naruto sat in the edge of the bed, letting the Uchiha sit up. "S-Sasuke"._

_The little boy looked the blond man with a adorable face on him. Sasuke moved towards Naruto looking at him with a confuse face on him. Sasuke looked around the room. Once he was done looking around the room he looked at Naruto and saw that Naruto was still crying a little. He moved his tiny hands to Naruto face and as if trying to wipe away the tears. Naruto started to cry even more giving Sasuke and hug. _

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't protect you Sasuke … I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Naruto apologizes to Sasuke over and over. Sasuke didn't know why but all of a sudden Sasuke started cry too. Wrapping his little hands around Naruto, as if trying to say that it was alright._

_For the first time in a long time Naruto felt Happy._

_I'm sorry it was a short chapter _

_But I promise that the next chapter well be longer _

_ Please Review _

_MoonLightSaki XD_


	3. Chapter Two: Always by your side

(A/N)- Author's note

OK here is Chapter 2 YAY XD

Everyone was waiting for it and now here it is.

I made the chapter more longer then chapter one, like I promise.

(A/N)- Author's note

"….."- Talking

'……'- Thinking

* * *

Chapter 2- Always stays by your side

"Naruto-kun! Wake up! Silly buns!!" (A/N- XD I kind of made Kakashi like a OOC, sorry but I love him like that). The door opened to revealing a tired Naruto rubbing his eyes. His eyes were half closed and he was blinking the tiredness from them.

"Kakashi?" he blinks again. "Kakashi-sense…. Iruka-sense what are you guys doing here?"

"Morning Naruto-kun." Iruka greeted softly. Naruto smile at the two Jounin. He frowned, remembering something important.

"OH MY GOD KAKASHI, IRUKA WAIT HERE!!" Naruto shut the door making a big bang. Naruto ran to his room and looked around for a little raven. "SASUKE, SASUKE, COME HERE BOY!" (A/N- he's not a dog -- ;). Naruto shoved everything around him, looking for the uchiha. He looked around the bed and moved the blanket and saw Sasuke curled up in the bed.

'DAMN YOU FOR BEING CUTE!!' Naruto yelled in his though.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Iruka asked though the doors.

Naruto held the kid against him trying so hard not5 to wake him up. Naruto saw the door slowly opening remembering that he didn't locket it. He looked around trying to find a place to hind Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto threw Sasuke back in the bed putting a blanket over him. Iruka and Kakashi came in the room, seeing a blond and a very messy room.

"Naruto what are you hiding". Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"W-What are you taking about?" Naruto tried not to studded but fail at it.

What Naruto didn't know was that when he throw Sasuke on the bed. He woke him up. Sasuke sat under the blanket, wondering what was going on. He tired to get out of the blanket, but couldn't find an exit.

Then ever thing went salient when a high pitched crying sound.

"………………………" - Kakashi

"……………………………………………." –Iruka

"………………………………………………………………………….." – Naruto

"OMG, it's ok Sasuke, calm down now!" Naruto said softie, getting Sasuke out of the blanket of hell. He saw a crying Sasuke who was crying, his arm try to reaching Naruto, a trial of tears on his face.

Naruto hurried to grab the young Sasuke and picked him up. Sasuke curled on Naruto for his life, crying his tears out.

As soon as Sasuke calm down a little, Naruto looked over to Kakashi and Iruka, who couldn't believe what, was happening. **A Naruto **holding a little **baby kid**, who's eyes were red from crying, with a little bit of tears in his eyes.

"……………………………………………………….." – Kakashi and Iruka.

"ooooh I can explain."

"NARUTO WHO'S KID DID YOU STEEL!!" Both Kakashi and Iruka yelled at the poor Naruto holding Sasuke. Ok if you were a 3 year old with no memories and two strangers come out of no where and started too yelled, wouldn't you be scared? Naruto was just about to lose it when Sasuke started crying again.

"DAMN IT KAKASHI, IRUKA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO YELL!!"

"WHY DID YOU STEEL A LITTLE GIRL!!" (A/N- XD Sasuke soo cute he can be girl)

"I DIDN'T STEEL **HIM!!"**

"THEN WHAT DID YOU DO. KNOCKED UP A GIRL OR SOMETHING AND I'M NOT STUPID OR ANYTHING THAT'S A GIRL!!"

"NARUTO-KUN YOU KNOCKED UP A GIRL. I THOUGH YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT!!" Iruka shouted with tears on his eye.

Ok this is not how Naruto wanted to spend his day. Two crying Sasuke and Iruka and a perverted Kakashi, who was none stop taking about some poor girl leaving a little girl with a blond teen.

"DAMN IT LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TAKING!!"

-A Few Moments Late-

"Ok so let me get this strait. You woke up and this little girl was sleeping next to you?"

"Kakashi-sense he's a boy" Naruto sigh in sweat drop holding Sasuke who was sucking on a red tomato.

"Naruto-kun who do you think the little boy belongs to?"

"Well I know it's weird but I think he's Sasuke" Kakashi and Iruka looked at Naruto with sad faces. "Naruto I know you miss Sasuke but it's imposable that, he's Sasuke" Kakashi said softy to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sense I'm positive it's Sasuke…. I really am."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a lot of tomato juice on his face. Sasuke looked at Naruto smiling, making the little sound hugging Naruto on the wasted.

"Naruto-kun either way we have to report this to Hokaga-sama, you can't have a little kid here."

"Yes I can Iruka-sense… I can't leave Sasuke" Naruto said holding Sasuke, Sasuke just gave a weird look on his face, while sucking on his finger.

"Naruto we're still not sure that it's Sasuke, but I want you to go to Tsunade-sama and make sure she makes some test on her ok" Kakashi said standing up from his chair.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sense he's **A BOY" **Naruto said slowly. Kakashi went up to Naruto grabbing Sasuke off his arms. "Let me see her, SHE"A A GIRL!" "DAMN IT Kakashi HE"S A BOY!" Naruto and Kakashi barked at each other play tog of war with Sasuke. Sasuke was just looking at a tomato that was on the table, trying to reach for it.

"What do you guys think he is a play toy, I'm disappointed of you two!!" Iruka yelled grabbing Sasuke from both of them. Sasuke gave Iruka a cute smile looking at him.

Iruka looked back at Sasuke with a little blush on his face. Sasuke hugged Iruka's waste making cute baby sound again. "OH MY GOD YOUR SOOO CUTE!!" Iruka yelled hugging Sasuke with hearts everywhere in the background. Kakashi and Naruto sweat drop at the sight.

A few moments later-

"Remember to take Sasuke-kun to Hokaga-sama, make sure he haves test, and everything."

"Hai-hai (yeah-yeah) I Know don't worry Iruka-sense." Naruto wave good bye to Iruka and Kakashi. While Sasuke was trying to mink what Naruto did, waving goodbye to the two Jounins. "You're a cleaver one aren't you." Naruto said closing the door.

"Well I guess we should get ready to got to baa-chan huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a weird look. "Well I guess we could go tomorrow." Naruto looked at the clock, it was about 7 pm.

"….. How about dinner"

Naruto went to the kitchen with Sasuke looking around to see what to eat. He set the little raven on the chair and walked back to the fridge looking to see what he haves. There was a milk cart, cheese, ham, some left over ramen, and left over curry. 'I have to go buy more food' Naruto sweat drop. He grabs the left over curry. After heating it up he went to the table and seeing Sasuke play with an apple.

Naruto laugh grabbing Sasuke and tried to feed him, but Sasuke didn't even open his mouth on bit. "Come on Sasuke open up." Sasuke shook his head throwing the food off of Naruto's hand. "Oh my god Sasuke come on you have to eat." All Sasuke did is shook his head. 'Damn he's still a teme even when he was a kid' "Sasuke look it's a plane." Naruto cheerfully said moving the spoon of curry like a plane. Sasuke eyes widen while looking that the "Air-plane" spoon. "Come on Sasuke open your mouth here comes the plane." Naruto made that air-plane sound move the spoon into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth eating the spicy curry.

After a few minutes of playing air-plane it was about 10:00 pm. Naruto saw how Sasuke was half asleep. He would close his eyes and open them in a very sleepily way.

Naruto went to held Sasuke against him, Sasuke yawned, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder and closing his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He went back to his now clean room. (A/N- Iruka help Naruto clean his room and all the other rooms too.)

After changing Sasuke clothes into new clothes… well just a large t shirt, that was way to big for Sasuke small body. He carefully put Sasuke on the bed and put the blanket over him.

Naruto was about to leave the room when he hear a mumbling sound. "Nato…" Naruto looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was trying to sit up and reaching over to Naruto with a face of a cute puppy. "Nato? ..." Sasuke repeated. "Sasuke?" Naruto walked over to Sasuke, who then curled back into Naruto the moment Naruto sat down. At that point Naruto never felt so alive. "Sasuke" Naruto whisper softly, Kissing Sasuke on the forehead. "I love you." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a little blush on his face.

Sasuke now had his eyes half open, almost falling back to sleep, he moved closer to Naruto. "Luv ou Nato." Sasuke whisper closing his eyes. Naruto smile down at Sasuke getting under the covers holding Sasuke close to him. "I'll always stay by your side Sasuke." Naruto whisper, closing his eyes. Falling into a wonderful dream.

TBC

* * *

Well I'm done with chapter two, man sorry I couldn't put it sooner but I had to do a lot a thing at school. Well Kakashi and Iruka already know about Sasuke, but Kakashi think he's a girl. ; well chapter three will be coming soon so just wait and see what happens.

Please review and read some of my other stories.

Thanks XD

galerian57- Thanks and if you like this you sure see what happens later on. XD

keiFORREAL- Thanks

colgate.advanced.fresh- I KNOW SASUKE SOO CUTE AS A LITTLE KID!! XD

Sandlylee007- Thank you very much XP

Dragon77- I Promise didn't I!! .

Atemswhitetigermew- I Love Sasuke baby stories too


	4. Chapter Three: Temari and Hinata!

OMG I'm so sorry here is the chapter three YAY!! I couldn't post it sooner cause my

sister broke the computer but now I can final post it so here is Chapter three-Two familiar faces and One big problem!

Oh and sorry it's alittle short but I promise that the next one would be long

(A/N)- Author's Note

"…"- Talking

'…..'-Thinking

* * *

Chapter 3- Two familiar faces and One big problem!

The next day, right after Naruto and Sasuke finish their breakfast… well it was just ramen and tomatoes but on well. They started to walk over to the Hokage tower on the way a lot of people started rumors. Some of Naruto adopting a kid, Naruto kidnapped a little girl which he though Kakashi had started that one and the other one was he got a girl pregnant when he was still training with Jiraya and the mom died or some thing like that.

At first no one really believe in all that stuff until they saw the 17 year old walking with a 3 year old who was grading the older person hand try to walk straight. While walking over to the tower they bump into Hinata and Temari who were walking out of a tea shop. "oh good morning Naruto-kun"

"M-Morning N-Naruto-k-kun"

"MORNING!! HINATA-CHAN, TEMARI-SENPAI!!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face. "where Gaara, or are you here just to see Shika?" rising a eye brow, Naruto continue teasing Temari. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!!" Temari yelled with her face flushing red. "ah whatever, anyways Naruto who's the kid." Both Hinata and Temari looked behind Naruto, seeing a little boy hiding behind Naruto's leg. Naruto smile pushing Sasuke a bit farer to the two kunoichi. "Sasuke don't be shy now." Sasuke walk slowly up to Temari and Hinata with his little thumb in his mouth. "Sasuke say hello to Hinata-Chan and Temari-senpai" Sasuke turn to face Naruto and back to the girls again. Taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"H-Helo H-nata-an, Te-ri-sepa" Sasuke studded at saying the their name while making a puffy face.

"Oh my god your sooo cute!!" Hinata shouted hugging the little cute raven. "Hinata your going to kill the poor thing to death"

"Ah" Sasuke face turn to horror, scared of what's going to happen.

"She joking Sasuke don't worry" Naruto patted Sasuke head giving him a smile that made Sasuke bare his face into Hinata.

"aww look who's a little shy to see his boyfriend" Temari tease at Sasuke, making Naruto blush at the comment. "Temari-senpai what do you think I am, a child molest!" Naruto twitch giving a glare.

"well"

"TEMARI!!"

"I joking, relax so what did you name him Sasuke? I didn't know you miss the brat a lot that you name a kid that."

"well it's hard to explain, but I had to take him to go see Baa-chan so I'll see you guys later then," Naruto explain grabbing Sasuke from Hinata and placing him on top of his head. Then started to walk away.

"Bye," Naruto shouted running to the tower, "Bye-bye" Sasuke said waving to Hinata and Temari, who were waving back.

The two girls started walking away to the opposed way. "I-I'm glad Naruto-kun is smile again, E-Even since Sasuke death he became a little depress." "Yeah your right, good to see him back to normal right." Temari smile at Hinata who smile back.

Well running to the Hokage tower, he slow down when he pass a store where a lady was selling clothes for little kids. Naruto tried him really-really tried but once him saw a little dress that was blue with little white poke dots, him couldn't control him self.

A while later Naruto Uzumaki was walking on the straight was a now dress up Sasuke.

"Oh my god look at that little girl she so cute."

"honey I want our kid to be just like that."

"look she looked at me aww."

A lot of whisper were heard, making Sasuke blush and baring himself into Naruto. "Sorry Sasuke it was the dress fault."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

OK thanks for reading chapter the next chapter would be really good i promise and for making some of you wait for a long

time i'm making a new storie call Druga Szansa, it's coming really soon!! XD

Dragon77- Thanks for reading my stories I hope you like the rest!

primaaryet- Don't worry Sasuke won't die from hugs lol XD

colgate.advanced.fresh - don't worry from now on i will update them more faster.\

atemswhitetigermew- Just wait until kakashi see sasuke again XD

AnimeDragonPurishira- OMG IT"S VERY FREAKEN HARD WHEN SCHOOL ABOUT TO END!! DX and i hope you love my stories read the other one, my friends say there really good. .


End file.
